


Click Track

by mozpod



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, sad steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozpod/pseuds/mozpod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: morrissey and johnny angst<br/>it became: morrissey angst feat. johnny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Track

“It’s over.“

“What is?"

“Don’t you think it’s about time, anyway?"

“Johnny, what’s over?"

“Our band. The Smiths. It’s over. I’m done."

* * *

 

Days in bed. The door locked, blinds drawn, cat barely fed. Alone.

He’d forgotten what it was like.

* * *

 

The doorbell is ringing. He won’t answer it. They’ll leave him alone alone. Eventually. He’ll wait.

The bell stops ringing. There is an impressive bout of door-banging, followed by a frustrated thump.

“Steven, I swear to the fucking Lord above, if you don’t open this door right now I’m coming back with a chainsaw."

Linder.

He’ll let her in, but only out of fear for his door.

* * *

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?"

“OH! Er…oh."

“Last I checked, ‘oh’ is not an activity one can engage in.”

“We’ve come to cheer you up.“

“…Right. Can’t you do that… elsewhere?”

“Uh, not really? You kinda have to, y’know, be present in order to be cheered up. Last I checked.“

“The effort is appreciated, but I’m perfectly happy being miserable, thank you. You may have noticed that it’s become my bread and butter, and I do need to feed the cat. Goodbye."

“But, you’re in mourning!"

“I’ll be sure to dedicate the hit single to you. I think I’ll call it: ‘ _Smiths Carolers, 3 a.m._ ’"

* * *

 

_Dear Moz,_

_~~I miss~~ Please call me. _

_\- Johnny_

* * *

 

_Dear Johnny,_

_No._

_\- MORRISSEY_

* * *

 

_Dear Morrissey,_

_Please?_

_\- JOHN MAHER_

_p.s. good to see your face, even if it is just on a postcard_

* * *

 

“You’ve reached Johnny."

“…"

“Anyone there?"

“…Hello."

“Moz?"

“I don’t want to do this."

“I know. Thank you."

“Well, what do you want?"

“Nothing. I just, I miss you."

“How terrible that must be for you."

“I’d like to talk. To explain. I feel awful."

“You should."

_click_


End file.
